Story of Us
by Unname Author
Summary: Kumpulan Drabble microfic fandom Naruto dengan banyak pairing dari Straight hingga Yaoi. Dengan semua Jenis genre sebagai promptnya. Member bisa request loh / chap 1. NaruHina


All : Halo! ^^

Almighty : Disini Mighty-kun berbicara bersama dengan A-kun dan juga Cio-sensei C:

A : Ini adalah ffic colab kami bertiga dengan project yang didapatkan setelah melihat salah satu ffic yang bisa dilihat dibagian disclaimed ^^

Cio : walaupun kami author penuh utang, kami harap kalian bisa membaca dan menikmatinya sambil menunggu ffic-ffic kami.

Almighty : itupun kalau ada yang membaca...

#ORZ

...

Cio : pokoknya, ini proyek tentang buat kumpulan drabble dengan prompt semua genre yang kami tahu ^^ dan setiap chapter memiliki prompt yang sama dengan pairing yang berbeda ^^

A : Para reader boleh kok kalau mau request pairing Yaoi, atau straight tapi kami ga terima request pairing Yuri ya :D

All : Dan untuk chapter pertama, tentu pairing kegemaran kami bertiga! ^^

Note : bagi yang pernah melihat A/N ini, memang sama dengan fandom di KHR.

* * *

**Story of Us**

* * *

**Rated** : T

**Genre** : Semua genre juga masuk

**Pairing** : Semau reader, boleh request pairing se-crack apapun tapi kalau kami bertiga tahu gimana sifat charnya.

**Warning** : OOC! Humor Gagal, bahasa yang oh tidak sangat baku sekali.

.

**Story © Kolaborasi Perkumpulan Author Gaje (Ciocarlie dan D18DinoHibaD18 also Almighty X)**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimot**

**Based Story Line XXX-Flavors by antichthon at Hetalia Fandom**

* * *

**Chap 1. Naruto x Hinata**

* * *

**_—Adventure_**

"Makanlah ransum ini Hinata-chan, tubuhmu sangat lemah!"

Pemuda itu terus mencoba untuk menggenggam tangan gadis itu dan menyemangatinya, meskipun saat ini mereka berada ditengah hutan lebat dan dengan persediaan makan yang sangat minim.

Mereka tersesat.

.

**_—Angst_**

"Aku berjanji pada Sasuke untuk membahagiakan Sakura jika ia pergi Hinata-chan..."

Gadis itu tampak menatap nanar pemuda yang ada di depannya yang saat ini datang untuk memutuskan hubungan mereka dan seolah tidak cukup dengan itu, ia membawa sebuah undangan di tangannya.

"Tidak apa-apa, selamat atas pernikahanmu dengan Sakura, Naruto."

Dan malam itu ia mengunci diri dan menangis di kamarnya.

.

**_—AU_**

"Kau tidak mengobati penyakitku, tetapi kau sudah mengobati hatiku Hinata-chan."

Uzumaki Naruto tidak pernah menyesal untuk jatuh cinta pada dokter muda itu, meskipun pada akhirnya mereka harus terpisahkan oleh maut yang pasti akan datang.

.

**_—crack!fic_**

"Aku muak denganmu Uzumaki Naruto."

Dan gadis berambut indigo itu tampak berbalik meninggalkan pemuda itu dalam penyesalan akan cinta yang terlambat untuk ia safari. Hinata sudah membencinya karena penantian yang tidak pasti.

Semuanya sudah terlambat.

.

**_—Crime_**

"Menyerahlah Naruto..."

Mereka berdua saling mengakibatkan pistol pada masing-masing dari mereka. Meskipun sampai sekarang perasaan cinta itu masih ada diantara mereka, namun keadilan harus ditegakkan bagaimanapun caranya.

"Aku akan membawamu ke penjara."

.

**_—Crossover / Katekyo Hitman Reborn_**

Mulut Naruto menganga saat melihat sosok yang ada di depannya. Gadis berambut indigo yang tadi terlihat seperti gadis kecil baginya berubah menjadi gadis cantik berambut indigo panjang yang sangat... Seksi. Memang bermain dengan sebuah senjata bukanlah hal yang bagus.

"A-apa yang terjadi?"

"Ia terkena senjata Juunen Bazooka yang membuatnya bertukar dengan dirinya di masa 10 tahun kemudian selama 5 menit."

Dan setelah 5 menit berlalu dan Hinata kembali menjadi dirinya yang dikenal oleh Naruto, ia bahkan tidak bisa tidak menatapnya dengan wajah memerah karena teringat akan sosok gadis itu 10 tahun dari sekarang.

.

**_—Drama_**

"Sampai kapanpun aku akan menunggunya untuk membuka mata!"

Ia tahu gadis itu sudah menahan diri untuk menunggu cintanya. Dan ia tidak akan pernah menyerah untuk menunggu gadis itu yang saat ini tertidur panjang untuk membuka matanya dan agar mereka pada akhirnya bisa bersama.

.

**_—Family_**

Ia selalu sendiri sejak kecil karena orang tuanya tewas saat ia lahir. Ia tidak mengerti apa arti keluarga baginya, hingga saat ia beranjak 20 tahun dan selalu menemukan senyuman gadis berambut indigo itu di rumahnya.

"Selamat datang Naruto-kun..."

Dan ia langsung mengerti kalau seperti itulah arti dari keluarga.

.

**_—Fantasy_**

"Aku tidak ingin mengubah labu menjadi kereta pesta untukmu."

Hinata menatap peri yang ada di depannya dengan tatapan bingung. Pemuda berambut kuning yang baru saja menyulap gadis itu agar bisa pergi ke pesta dansa benar-benar menyesali apa yang dilakukannya.

Tidak mungkin bagi seorang peri penjaga untuk jatuh cinta pada seorang Cinderella bukan?

.

**_—First Time_**

Matanya tidak bisa berkedip saat melihat apa yang menjadi pemandangan yang pertama kali ia lihat di Kota baru yang akan ia tinggali itu. Gadis berambut indigo yang rambutnya melambai pelan tertutup angin yang membuatnya teralihkan oleh pemandangan indah Kota itu.

Itulah kali pertama ia merasakan cinta.

.

**_—fluff_**

Setiap malam selalu ia bermimpi buruk tentang kematian sepupunya. Dan selalu ada sepasang tangan yang selalu mendekapnya dalam pelukan hangat yang menenangkannya.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku akan selalu ada disini..."

Ya, selalu kalimat itu membuatnya tenang dan tertidur dalam pelukan pemuda itu.

.

**_—Friendship_**

Hinata dan Naruto adalah sahabat sejak kecil yang tidak pernah terpisahkan. Bahkan hingga mereka membentuk sebuah keluarga bersama, mereka tetap menganggap pasangan mereka sebagai cinta dan sahabat sehari mereka dalam susah dan senang.

.

**_—General_**

Setiap musim semi dimana Sakura berguguran, mereka selalu bertemu dibawah pohon Sakura tua yang ada diatas bukit itu.

"Hei Hinata-chan."

"Hei Naruto-kun."

Hanya sapaan biasa yang selalu mengawali pembicaraan mereka hari itu.

.

**_—Horror_**

Hanya ada satu suara nafas yang terdengar kala itu saat Naruto dan Hinata berlari bersama. Namun mereka bukan bernafas seirama, namun hanya ada satu orang yang bernafas saat itu.

Hinata tidak menapakkan kakinya di tanah malam itu.

.

**_—Humor_**

"Narutonya ada?"

Hinata tampak tersenyum sambil mengibaskan rambutnya ke depan dengan gerakan slow motion.

"Lagi... Keramas~"

.

**_—Hurt/Comfort_**

Setelah pesta ulang tahun sang Hokage yang ke-20 ia menghilang tanpa jejak. Dan hanya Hinata yang bisa menemukannya saat pemuda itu berada di monumen Hokage dan duduk diatas patung Yondaime Hokage ayahnya.

Ia selalu memberikan bahunya untuk pemuda itu menangis malam itu.

.

**_—Mystery_**

Naruto menoleh pada ruangan tertutup di depannya, tanpa pintu lainnya yang berhubungan keluar dan hanya ada satu jendela berjeruji yang diluarnya menghubungkan kamar dengan jurang sedalam puluhan meter.

"Bagaimana Hinata-chan bisa keluar dari kamar ini?!"

.

**_—Parody / Indomie_**

_Dulu Hinata-chan mencoba untuk membuatkanku mie, dan aku berakhir di rumah sakit selama 1 minggu. Itu ceritaku, bagaimana denganmu?_

.

**_—Romance_**

Naruto menatap gadis berambut indigo yang tampak tertidur disampingnya. Mencoba untuk mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya, sebuah cincin yang ia sematkan pada hari manis gadis itu dan ia mengecup dahi gadis itu dengan lembut.

"Cepatlah bangun dan lihat hadiahku Hinata-chan."

Dan Naruto tampak berbalik dan tersenyum dalam tidurnya, tidak menyadari kalau gadis berambut indigo itu bergerak dan menarik selimutnya menyembunyikan wajah merahnya.

.

**_—Sci-Fi_**

"Aku berhasil mengembangkan android ini!"

Professor muda berambut kuning itu tampak menatap android wanita berambut indigo di depannya yang tampak membuka matanya saat program itu diaktifkan.

"Selamat pagi, aku adalah penciptamu mulai sekarang namamu adalah Hinata!"

.

**_—Spiritual_**

Dalam sujudnya, gadis berkerudung indigo itu tampak berdoa untuk keselamatan kekasihnya di negri jihad itu.

.

**_—Supernatural_**

Naruto tampak terdiam dan membulatkan matanya saat melihat gadis berambut indigo itu menerawang dan membuat barang disekelilingnya melarang tanpa tersentuh sedikitpun.

"Hentikan Hinata-chan!"

.

**_—Suspense_**

Mata gadis itu membulat saat melihat apa yang ada didalam tas milik pemuda itu. Tangannya gemetar, dalam cahaya remang itu ia mencoba menyentuh benda bulat disana.

Sebuah kepala, dengan darah segar yang langsung membasahi tangannya.

"Seharusnya kau tidak melihatnya Hinata-chan..."

.

**_—Tragedy_**

Seharusnya hari ini ia bersanding dengan pemuda itu yang akan memakai setelan putih dalam pernikahan mereka. Namun, ketika bunyi tembakan itu terdengar, ia hanya bisa menangis melihat pemuda itu yang saat ini memakai jas merah darah dari warna darahnya sendiri.

.

**_—Western_**

Matanya menganga saat ia melihat sosok di depannya. Buronan yang paling dicari, 50 Juta Euro hidup dan mati ada di depannya tanpa pertahanan. Namun siapa yang menyangka dibalik topi koboi dan pakaian itu tersembunyi sosok gadis berambut indigo yang memiliki wajah yang cantik.

"Kurasa kejahatanmu adalah membuat banyak orang jatuh cinta, Nona."

* * *

**Complete? Or To be Continue with another pairing?**


End file.
